


Good

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Watch yourself for me."





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all of this today and edited it as well, intending for it to be a Zevi drabble because today is Zeke's birthday. And somehow I got 1k. That's... wow.

Levi exhaled long and hard, leaning back so he could rest his back against the other man's chest, his head tilted to the side. His eyes slipped closed as he felt lips brush over the sensitive skin of his neck, light and teasing. He most likely would have gotten tired of the foreplay by now, of the promises, had Zeke not finally indulged him a little right then and there - his hands trailing down his chest and then stomach until he could wrap a warm hand around Levi's already leaking cock.

"Fuck," he said, voice nearly a whisper.

Zeke gave a low chuckle in response, pressing a gentle, open-mouthed kiss to the pale skin of Levi's exposed neck. He began stroking his length as well, delighting in the way Levi began to shake just the slightest in his arms now - clearly worked up from the way they'd been stuck in the same position, doing nothing but teasing, for a long while now.

"Are you looking?" he asked carefully, opening his eyes just enough to peek over at the mirror across from them. The sight of the two of them reflected back made his cock twitch inside of his lover and he had to stifle a groan at the feel of Levi clenching tighter around him in response.

Zeke already knew the answer before Levi had even spoken up, focused on the way the captain's eyes were squeezed shut.

"This is stupid," Levi said, swallowing hard. "Just fuck me already."

Zeke couldn't find it in himself to be offended that Levi didn't seem so fond of the idea, mostly because he knew it stemmed from embarrassment rather than actual dislike. "You haven't even tried it," Zeke commented, continuing the slow stroking. "Are you scared?"

"S-Shut up," Levi gasped, his back arching a little. He had to bite his lip soon afterward as the movement jostled their position and the stillness he had been getting used to.

"If you want me to fuck you, maybe you should be a little kinder."

"Don't act like me being an ass doesn't turn you on," Levi grumbled, which resulted in an amused look from his lover. He didn't give Zeke a chance to respond before he was grinding down onto his length, moaning softly. "C'mon, dammit."

"Watch yourself for me."

They could have argued for days about the matter, Levi could have spent hours going without giving in, but by this time around his erection was bordering on painful with such little stimulation after such a long time and he was more annoyed than worried about his pride.

Zeke didn't seem so surprised when he finally opened his eyes and looked into the mirror, a grin spread across his lips as if he had been expecting Levi to give in right then.

"Don't look at me," he said. "Watch your face."

Levi let out a long, drawn out sigh but did as told, focusing on himself in the reflection. He felt rather unsure of doing so as he continued to stare, eyes drawn to his redden cheeks and mussed up hair, some stray strands stuck to his forehead with sweat. He bit his lip and regretted doing so when that made his image seem even more unlike him, releasing the pink flesh from between his teeth in favor of speaking once more.

"You gonna keep your promise now?"

Zeke seemed like he was stuck on considering it, just long enough that Levi's annoyance became a little more apparent, before he finally gave in and ground his hips up against Levi's ass, burying his cock deeper. When Levi jolted in his arms, a moan crawling out of his throat, he set a hard yet steady pace. He teased the skin of his neck with his teeth, rolling it and pressing his tongue flat against it, continuing to watch the mirror - or more specifically Levi in the mirror.

"Do you see it?"

Levi's eyebrows furrowed deeply as he stared into the mirror, glancing at Zeke. "See what?"

The titan shifter hummed, busying himself with creating a few marks along Levi's neck before he responded, speaking matter of fact. "How sexy you look." He wasn't expecting the sharp inhale as a result of his words, arousal apparent in the way Levi started to grind more adamantly against him, but he did see the denial coming and decided to stop it before it could start. "You're gorgeous for me, love."

Levi groaned at those words, his eyes fluttering closed only for a moment before they opened again, focused on his own image. They trailed down to whether the two of them were connected, the sight of Zeke's length thrusting inside of him terribly erotic.

"Zeke..."

"Gonna cum?" he wondered, though he figured the answer was obvious what with how Levi was trembling even more in his arms and making even more noises. "Go on, then. Cum for me, love."

"Shit," Levi whined.

"Don't close your eyes," Zeke reminded him. "Keep watching."

He did.

His face was flushed far more than earlier, his lip looking clearly abused by the times he'd bitten it, and his neck was so obviously marked up that Levi knew hiding it would be a pain later. He looked a little fucked out of his mind, though Levi figured that was an understatement.

He could feel his orgasm building up the more Zeke continued his pace, though it stuttered occasionally as the titan shifter approached his own climax and got increasingly more tired. He was still obviously enthusiastic, that made apparent by the harder bites Levi could feel being made on the other side of his neck.

"You're so good for me, love," Zeke breathed out. "So pretty."

Levi let out whimper, his cock twitching as semen spurted from his tip. It made a mess across his own chest but Levi couldn't stop staring at himself enough to care even once Zeke had finally cum inside of him, resting his forehead on Levi's shoulder as he stopped to catch his breath.

They both just sat there, breathing heavily, until Zeke slipped his softened length out of him, warm cum starting to trickle out of Levi and make him sigh.

He still couldn't stop staring.

"Good?" Zeke asked.

Levi swallowed hard, focusing his eyes to look over to his lover's reflection in the mirror, where Zeke met his eyes. "Yeah," he said, sounding breathless. "Good."

Zeke grinned at him.


End file.
